choices
by mysh2002
Summary: Bella is engaged to Edward, but finds him one day in a compromising position.  She moves to Florida with her siblings only to find out shes pregnant a few weeks later and decides she doesnt want anything to do with Edward.  FIRST FANFIC!  AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, wake up"

"Dude, seriously, you need to get up now"

Why is someone pushing me? Ugg, my mouth tastes like I licked my shoe. Wtf? And seriously, Ali needs to buy some black out curtains for her living room because Its making my headache worse… uh, shit. Why I am at Alice's house? Oh yea, now its coming back to me. Because I caught my scum of the earth fiancé going at It doggy style with my coworker last night… at my house. Fucking Jerk.

"Bella, get up, you need to be at work like ten minutes ago!" Alice, my sister basically screamed in my ear.

"Ali, seriously, quiet down, or I'm going to throw up all over your stupid couch. And I'm not going to work today"

"uh, why not? You'll get fired dumbass" was my sweet sister's reply.

"I think I can manage to find another bartending job somewhere in this city, hopefully one that doesn't require me to work Sunday brunch." I hate all those pretentious people who think its so classy to go out to brunch and drink mimosas or bloody marys at eleven A.M. on a Sunday. Seriously, some of them need to remove the sticks from their asses and maybe I give them service with a smile…

I actually don't even need a job. And If I did, I certainly can get one of a better caliber than bartending at a trendy place in Philadelphia. I have my bachelors in Business Management from U of Penn. I just would rather work nights at a bar making tons of money than at some stuffy office. But, when my parents passed away a few years ago, they left my sister, brother and me very hefty trust funds so really, I don't need to work. Alice knows this obviously. But she also knows that I like to work, and feel like I can support myself, which is why she is so flippin insistent on my getting up for work.

"fine, whatever you say Bells. Just don't complain to me that you feel like a lazy unemployed loser because I don't want to hear it." And with that, she left the room. Seriously though, how is she not feeling as hungover as I am? I'm pretty sure she drank as much as me last night. She usually does. And she always hated Edward (my fiancé, well, I guess ex fiancé now) so Im sure she'd be celebrating that our relationship is over.

Edward. I thought he was the love of my life. We met at Penn. He was two years ahead of me, but in some of the same classes because as he always put it "I like to do things unconventionally." Oh he was so cute with his brown hair with red highlights, green eyes and strong jaw line. He always dressed preppy, which I never found attractive, until him. He could always make me laugh. We dated casually for the first year or two, and when he finally graduated, he asked me to move in with him, which I did. After we lived together for a year, he proposed to me. He brought me to Rittenhouse park, where we used to eat lunch or go on walks together, or just sit in the grass and do soduko puzzles together, and proposed to me right next to the fountain where he told me he loved me for the first time. It was so romantic. That was about a year ago. I had been planning our perfect wedding since then.

But last night changed everything. I was supposed to work, but I went in and it was slow, so I left. I thought it would be so great to surprise him with a night in so I stopped by the liquor store, bought a bottle of wine, picked up some take out from one of my favorite not ritzy restaurant, Pietros, and went to surprise him at our one bedroom apartment on 12th and Spruce. I remember as I was walking into the apartment I could hear moaning. I seriously thought he was watching porn and felt bad he would be embarrassed if I walked in on him. How naïve can I be? I opened the door, followed the now exaggerated moaning into my bedroom and found him going at it with Tanya from work. So I did what any other normal 23 year old girl would do that found her loser fiancé cheating on her, I left, called my best friend, my sister Alice, and got plastered.

"should I wear gold jewelry or silver jewelry? I really wanted to wear a ring, but I don't have any silver ones but I feel like gold would make me look to pale right now" Alice said, interrupting my musings.

"are you kidding me Alice? my life is falling apart and you are worried about jewelry? I can't be here right now. I'm going over to Em's house." Emmett is our older brother. He's another one of my best friends. Me and my siblings definitely got lucky with each other.

"stop being such a baby Bella. You'll be fine once we get to Miami. And going to Emmett's won't do anything. He's probably not even there, trying to get things together for the move."

"um, move? What the hell are you talking about? He didn't tell me he was moving" I questioned.

"You don't remember?" I stared at her blankly because obviously, no, I do not 'remember' this. "We decided last night that we were packing up shop and moving to Miami!" She shouted at me.

"Jesus Ali, keep it down. Hungover, remember?" And seriously I had no clue what she was talking about. Was I even present for this conversation? Damn my mad black out skills. How much did I even drink that I can't remember this incredibly important life changing conversation?

"it was when we were at black sheep, and you were drowning your sorrows. You were freaking out because you feel everything in your life in Philadelphia is tied to Edward and you'll never get over this." Oh, it was coming back to me now

_I love this bar. Its lowkey, the people are friendly, and its not too expensive like most other places in this city. My brother and I come here a lot to watch soccer, especially now that the world cup is on everyday._

"_Bella, are you even listening to me? The best way to get over a guy is to get under another one" Alice was saying._

"_oh come on, you've got to be kidding me! You are my sisters! Can we please not talk about this?" Emmett whined._

"_Everyone I know knows Edward. I feel like everywhere I'm going to go will remind me of him. Like how he proposed in Rittenhouse park, that time we got kicked out of Dave and Busters, Every Phillies game we went to. It just all takes me back to him! I hate philly. Its like the smallest city in the world." Seriously it is. I feel like I live in a small town being in center city._

_The waitress brought another round of drinks back to our small table. Of course Alicce had her sugarfree redbull and vodka. She never strays. Emmett stuck with his Stella, and I was going all out with my strawberry lemonade martini. Mmm. Its like straight liquor. I love it._

"_Well, maybe we should all leave, like move." Emmett started slowly. It was like he wanted to see if I would freak out before he continued. "We've always wanted to move south. I say we go to Miami or something and open a bar with some of the money from mom and dad. You know we could do it."_

"_OHMIGOD! I WANT TO SO BAD!" Alice shouted in my ear! I started laughing. "Whats so funny? Don't you want to go?"_

"_well, what about our leases? Our jobs? Our friends? We can't just pack up and leave!" seriously, sometimes my brother and sister were so irresponsible. _

"_Little sis, who cares? We'll be buying a bar, something we have all always wanted to do. We can sublet, and you can just leave that asshole with your lease. Its in his name anyway! And our friends? Well if they aren't our friends when we are in Miami, they weren't good friends anyway. Besides, you'll have me and Al. Who else could you need?"_

"_Yea Bells, and its sunny, and beautiful and there are tons of hot guys to help you get over that loser! I'll make sure you never think of him again."_

_It did sound like fun (or was that the martinis talking?). And I have always wanted to own a bar. My family would work well together especially with Em and my business degrees and Alice's great style. "I'll think about it you guys." And with that, they let it go, and changed the subject to the world cup. _

_Another few martinis, yes I was drinking very heavily tonight, I was getting more depressed. My anger had subsided and all I could think about was my wedding dreams being smashed and the love of my life in bed with that slut. "okay, I'll do it" I said to my siblings._

"_What?" Alice looked confused._

"_I'll move. Count me in. We make arrangements tomorrow." Emmett raised his glass to me and cheered. The last thing I remember thinking is that it can't be any worse than living in philly._

"okay, so why would it even matter if I get fired if we are moving anyway?" Seriously, is this all I can say when I find out that I made plans to move? Yes, yes it is.

"um, good point. So don't go. And maybe you can storm in there, and kick that skank's ass now." I didn't know quite how to respond to that, since I'm not really time "ass-kicking" type of person, and my sister KNOWS this, so I did all I could think of. I gave her a weird look and left for Emmett's.

It's a pretty short walk to his house, around 6 blocks. While I loved the Washington square area, my siblings both refused to live anywhere other than Rittenhouse square. On the way there, I mentally compiled a list of things I really needed to get done now if we were really going to do this. Maybe I should wait and talk to my brother and see if he's as serious about this as Alice, or if he just chalked it up to drunk rambling.

This was cleared up as soon as I stepped foot into his apartment and heard him on the phone with a realtor trying to work out dates to go look at commercial properties in Miami. He held up a finger to signal me to wait for him to get off the phone. "Yes Ms. Hale, I'll be there this weekend to look over some of the places you have scoped out for us. I might be bringing one of my sisters if they can make it too. Okay, thanks. Talk to you then." He hung up the phone with a huge smile and ran over to me to give me a hug.

I don't know what it was about his hug, but something inside me broke. Its like I finally realized that I was no longer getting married in two months, had no place to live, and just lost one of my best friends. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Calm down sweety. You always deserved better than him, and you will find it."

"I don't think so Em. I just feel like my world is crashing down all around me. I trusted him so much. I was going to dedicate my life to him. How could he?"

"he's an idiot Bella. I don't know what else to tell you. Have you talked to him since last night? Maybe if you talk to him, It will help you find some closure."

"he hasn't even called me yet. He doesn't even care about what happened. Obviously I was completely dispensable to him. I don't know why he even proposed to me!"

"um, have you even checked your phone? Because I tried to call you like three times this morning and got your voicemail."

Hm. He does have a good point. I don't even know where my phone is right now. I grabbed my Juicy Couture handbag from my brother's counter and rifled through it for my phone. When I finally found it buried at the bottom, there were 129 missed calls. Holy shit, 129? Well, 3 were from Emmett so they don't count, but still! How did I miss this? Oh yea, I must have never turned the volume off silent after leaving work. As I scrolled down my missed call list, I saw Edward had called me at least every 5 minutes since I walked out my apartment door. He missed a few hours which I guess I could attribute to sleep. There were also a few from work, but seriously,I don't care about those. I also had some texts, all from him again, so I just deleted those without even reading them. What could he say that would make things better? As I was looking at my phone, it started to ring again. I pressed the ignore button and turned it off.

My line of thinking was completely off. First, I was upset because he didn't care enough to call. Now I find out he calls, and I want nothing to do with it. I can't even imagine listening to his voicemails. What are they going to say? 'Love, I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like.' I don't want to hear his sorry bullshit excuses.

"so, I take it he did call?" Emmett asked. When I didn't answer, he took it as an affirmative. "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to get my stuff from the apartment, but I don't want to see his face right now. I guess I've got to cancel all the wedding stuff too." The canceling the wedding stuff is going to be the hardest part. It just makes everything so concrete. However, there is no way I can marry someone who would cheat on me two months before the wedding.

"Well, I can call Demetri and see if he wants to help me go to the apartment and get your things. I'm sure he'd love the opportunity to see Edward." Demetri was my brother's best friend. He was also one of mine, though we had drifted apart since Edward and I have gotten serious.

"I guess. If you think that's a good idea. Just try to go when you think he'll be at work and bring my stuff back over here."

The week flew by. Well I guess it did. I didn't even know what day it was. I've been on Emmett's couch for the past few days. I kind of remember him and Demetri coming home with a few of my belongings at one point. The just looked at me with pity.

"Isabella, get ready to go. We have to be at the airport in two hours!" my brother said to me.

"what are you talking about?" Geez, its only 8:15. What is he waking me up for? I was having the best dream about some Spanish soccer player I remember from the world cup…. Hes was so yummy. He moved me to Spain to be with him and we lived in this beautiful mansion on top of a hill. I know corny. But its my dream and I can dream what I want.

"We're going to florida to look at those commercial buildings for the bar. We talked about this Wednesday." I guess he took my blank stare as a sign that I had no clue what he was talking about. "That realtor chick found about ten different buildings in the area that I want to open the bar in so we can go look at them. We fly in today, and spend all day tomorrow with her."

Okay, this I can do. I can go on vacation, ignore my problems, maybe have some fun with my brother while we are there. God knows I need a tan. Florida will be good for me. I get up to get my suitcase when I realize all my stuff is still in the boxes that Emmett and Demetri brought them over in. I guess they didn't feel the need to unpack for me. I threw the first few dresses I saw into the suitcase not caring if they got wrinkled. That's what irons are for, right? I also picked a few pairs of cute heels, some pajamas and a pair of jeans and a few shirts. How long are we going for again? I'm guessing only a weekend because Em has to work Monday. This should be good enough. I wonder what Edward is doing this weekend. Probably screwing that stupid blond slut in my apartment. God I hate him. Why am I even thinking about that fricken loser? I'm going to Florida. I'm going to come back tan and owning a bar with my family. I should be happy and carefree. I'll work on that.

Emmett and I trudged to Suburban station to catch the R1 train that takes you to the airport. Philadelphia may have a shitty subway system that only takes you in like two different directions, east-west or north-south, but we have a pretty good regional rail system. It takes passengers out way into the suburbs in mostly every direction from the city. So we take that to the airport which is not that close to center city. If we had taken a cab, It would have cost close to 25 dollars. The regional rail is just easier and cheaper. Good thing Alice isn't coming with us. She'd insist on taking the cab, despite what it would cost. I think she's taken the subway maybe three times in the few years we've lived here, the regional rail like twice, and she's never even been on a city bus.

The R1 comes about every half hour so we didn't have to wait long. I really don't mind this train station. Right now its bustling with people in business suits making their way to work. The green walls are pretty boring. Theres a funky smell coming from who knows where, but for some reason I kind of like it. Its so philly. Maybe there will be some things I miss if we really do move from this city. The train comes and we get on. It takes a little over twenty minutes to get to our terminal and I people watch the whole time. The train is much more relaxed and professional than the subway. Theres no sceaming crazy ladies, no people selling downloaded movies and cds down the aisle, nobody looks like they are gonna just snap any minute. Maybe its because there are actual conductors that roam the trains on the regional rail. Either way, its not as interesting to people watch.

Philadelphia International airport has 6 Terminals but I really don't think its that big. Maybe I don't because its familiar. We do the automated check-in and pay that ridiculous 25 dollars per bag to check it. We make it through the ridiculous line at secruty. As we pass the tvs with all the flights listed on them, Emmett checks to make sure ours is on time. It is, so we go grab some breakfast to bring over to the gate.

About 4 hours later we are finally stepping off that godawful plane. I've never really like flying but this time was just horrible. There was a crying baby seriously right next to me, a little brat kicking my seat behind me, and skanky stewardesses who were just plain rude. As Em and I made our way through the maze that is the Miami international airport I couldn't help thinking that maybe this isn't a good idea if the flight here was any indication of how the weekend was to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. You all know who does **** Thanks for reading. Obviously I suck at updating, but I'm trying.**

My mind was changed as soon as we stepped outside into the bright Miami sun. Emmett led us over to the taxi stand and there was already a line of them waiting for people like us. We could have just taken a bus, but I wasn't too sure on the lines or how they worked. We got in the cab and told him where to take us. When we pulled up to the Hotel Victor in South beach, I could plainly see my sister had picked this place for us. It just screamed Alice. My brother would have gone with a Days inn or something similar. Too bad she wasn't here with us to enjoy it. It was trendy looking with a black and orange décor. My brother had gotten us separate rooms so as soon as we checked in, I headed up the 3 floors to mine and took in the room. It was alittle small but still really cute.

Emmett told me we were going to meet with this real estate agent our uncle told him about, Rosalie Hale, at 4 so I needed to hurry my ass up and get dressed. Definitely don't want to smell like an airplane when I'm in South beach.

Finally I'm ready and meet Emmett in the chic lobby of the hotel… Seriously, is this how Miami is all over? Its so cute! Ali is really going to have to work her magic if we find a place so that we fit in here. Its so different than Philly.

"So she's supposed to meet us here in a few minutes" Emmett said. He looked like such a tourist. Alice would have killed him. He was wearing this hideous hawaian print shirt and cargo shorts!

"What?" I guess he could tell that I was laughing at him.

"Really Em? You look like that guy from Burn Notice!"

"Sam? Really? He's the shit!

We took a seat at the bar in the hotel lobby to wait for Ms. Hale. I was expecting a middle aged woman, dressed in a lady suit (you know the kind, right?) with that fake smile that realtors have plastered all over in their ads. Well, I'm humble enough to admit when I'm wrong.

Ms. Hale was gorgeous. She was what I would want our clientele to be like if we ever opened this bar. Mid twenties, long silky blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a beautiful body. To be honest, she made me feel alittle inferior. She was rocking a lady suit though. At least I got one thing right.

"You must be the Swans. Its nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie Hale." She held her hand out, so I did what other normal people did and shook it. Emmett looked at it like she had the plague.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is Emmett. You'll have to ignore him. We've kept him locked away in a dark room most of his life and he doesn't know how to interact with other human beings."

"Well, Hi Bella, Emmett." She chuckled. Wow, pretty and nice. No wonder Emmett is speechless. I bet she wasn't what he was expecting when Uncle Charlie gave him her phone number. "So, I've got a few places lined up for today. I was thinking we could just look around Miami, so you could get a better feel for what neighborhood you want to zero in on. Have you spent a lot of time in Miami?"

"We've just vacationed here a few times. We're excited to see what you have to show us" Oooh, now he speaks… I'm impressed. He actually used full sentences too. He must know what I'm thinking too, because he glared at me. Yea, right, Like he can scare me.

The rest of the day was spent with Rosalie showing us around the city. True to her word, she did show us about four places that we could buy, but none of them really screamed out "BUY ME!" to either of us. We did pick an area that we wanted to focus our search in. It was nice. Not to hipster-ish (if that's even a word) but still in a stylish part of town. Rosalie said that the area was up and coming.

"So do you guys have anything planned for tonight? My brother and I were planning on going out for a bit if you wanted to join us for some drinks."

Emmett immediately agreed for the both of us and made arrangements to meet Rosalie and her brother at some place called the Room around 9:30.

"Where the hell is this place?" Em and I have been walking around trying to find the elusive 'Room' Rosalie and her brother were going to meet us at. Finally, we saw a head of blonde hair waving at us so I guess we were at the right spot.

"You two are going to love this place. Especially you, Bella. Its so laid back but really nice. Oh, this is Jasper my brother." Jasper was pretty hot, and tall. With the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Rosalie, you could tell they were related.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bella." He kissed my hand and winked. Oh my.. He wasn't my type at all, but I could tell Alice would love him if she ever met him. I decided that sometime tonight I'd have to secretly take his pic and send it to her. She'd be so jealous she's not here!

We made our way into this place and she was right. It was laid back. They had some rock music playing in the background and a crazy assortment of beer. It was that or wine, and who am I to turn down a beer?

"So Bella, aren't you glad you aren't with that asshole, Eddie, right now? He's probably drowning his sorrows at that shithole he likes to go to. What is it called? Lickety Split?"

"Yea, that's where he goes Em. I really don't want to talk about it okay?"

Jasper and Rosalie were looking at each other, clearly out of the loop. "Oh Bella's douchebag fiancé, well, ex fiancé, cheated on her last week with some chick at work so she ended it. It's one of the reasons we're relocating down here."

Great. I really did not want to think about him tonight, but I guess it was inevitable. Damnit, now I'm sad. I'm single. And did I mention sad?

"Well, shit Bella, sorry. You know, the best way to get over a guy is to get under another one!"

"Wow, Rosalie, my sister said the same thing! You two would get along great!"

"Call me Rose, Bella. It's too bad she's not here. From what you two tell me, it sounds like she would fit in perfectly with us."

The rest of the night flew by. Rose and Jasper were great to hang out with and I could tell that if things panned out the way we wanted them to and we moved down here, we would all become great friends. I drank enough to forget being sad for awhile. Jasper saw a few of his friends and invited them over to drink with us. They were awesome guys, and easy to talk to. The one, Peter was definitely my type. He was tall, with short dark hair. He had dark eyes, but it was hard to tell what color in the dim lighting. I wanted to jump over the table and make out with him… maybe I've had too much to drink.

To stop myself from staring at Peter so much, I decided to play with my phone for a bit. Believe me when I say I was stunned when I saw that I had 12 new text messages.

WHERE ARE YOU? E*

YOU CAN'T KEEP AVOIDING ME FOREVER E*

BELLS, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU E*

PLEASE! E*

BELLA, EDWARD IS HERE AND HE SAYS HE WONT LEAVE UNTIL HE TALKS TO YOU! A*

IM AT YOUR SISTERS. TELL HER TO LET ME IN E*

HE LOOKS AWFUL. HES GOING TO WAKE UP MY NEIGHBORS! A*

WHAT SHOULD I DO? A*

BELLA, ANSWER ME! A*

I'M CALLING EM A*

JUST FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE BABY E*

I NEED YOU. I'M SORRY E*

Ohmigod, what was his problem. I thought he had stopped with the calling and texting. I'll talk to him when I'm ready. I guess I need to call Ali.

"Bells, what the fuck should I do? He won't go away. And I swear that asshole upstairs is just waiting for a reason to call the police on me since we called them on him so many times!" She had this neighbor that had a problem with everything she did. Once he taped a note to her door to tell her that if her dog didn't stop barking, he'd call the police and get it taken away!

"Calm down Ali, did you tell him I wasn't there?"

"of course, but he doesn't believe me! He says he knows I'm lying and if he could just talk to you for a few minutes everything would be okay."

"okay, give him the phone, I'll talk to him"

"are you sure sissy? He looks a little out of it, maybe drunk, I don't know. It's hard to tell through the peephole thing"

"yea, alice, just give him your phone."

I heard some ruffling through the phone.

"Baby? Are you there?"

"Go home Edward. Obviously I'm not there."

"Where are you?" _Are you kidding me? Who the hell did he think he was?_

"I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"Baby, It wasn't what it looked like I swear! I can explain. If you will just let me explain!" _oh my gosh, he has to be joking. How was it not what it looked like? Did he think I was the biggest idiot to walk the earth?_

"I'm not talking about this right now. I'll let you know when I get home when we can talk."

"I love you Bella" _uh huh. Like I believe that._

"Bye Edward."

He hung up the phone. Did that just happen? Does he expect me to forgive him for cheating on me two months before our wedding just because he texts and calls and comes over with apologies? I hope he left Ali alone. She doesn't need to be in the middle of this.

ALI, I'M SO SORRY. DID HE LEAVE? WISH YOU WERE HERE WITH ME. *B

YEA, BELLS, HE LEFT. BUT WOW, EM AND DE MUST HAVE REALLY GOTTEN TO HIM. HIS FACE WAS STILL ALL F-ED UP, AND THEY WENT THERE A WEEK AGO! A*

CALL YOU TOMORROW. B*

OK, LOVE YOU SISSY A*

LOVE YOU B*

I walked back into The Room and sat back down across from Peter. He's not so cute anymore. I bet he's a cheater too. All guys are. What a waste of a night.

"I'm gonna go Em. Thanks for inviting us out Rose. It was nice to meet everyone."

"Hold on Bells, I'll go with." Emmett started to stand.

"no, you stay here, have fun. I'll text you when I'm back at the hotel." He didn't look like he believed I wanted him to stay. But I did. Why should he have a bad time just because of me. I took the first cab I saw back to the hotel and when I got there, I climbed in bed without even changing. I wish I could say that I fell right asleep, but it was like my mind wouldn't shut off. How could he do this to me? How did he think he was going to explain this so it was all better? He couldn't. There's no way. I have to get over this. I know that I can if I try.

The next day we met up with Rose again to look at a few more possibilities but my heart just wasn't into it. She told us that now that she knows what exactly we are looking for, she'll have some better options the next time we come.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow. We could stay for the week. Wouldn't that be nice, Bells?" Maybe it would. The last thing I feel like I need is going back home and seeing reminders of _him_. And this week I need to take care of canceling the wedding stuff. That should be enjoyable… Yea, right.

"yea, Emmett, that would be nice."


End file.
